Rest in Pieces
=Basic Information= '-A guild not to be taken lightly-' We believe in quality over quantity. We set high expectations and achieve them, we are known to RP but do not do it exclusively. We stand with our friends and when it comes to our enemies we rarely hold any punches. We are ruthless and merciless when it comes to war, as is to be expected in the lands we fight in. Although a democratic guild in most regards, it is an oligarchy when it comes to making tough calls. That being said, we do promote a democratic approach to most aspects of daily guild life as much as can be done. Although not expressly an RP guild, we do RP in the strictest sense of the term. It does not mean we stop to warn our enemies before we ambush them, however we likewise will take pity on the helpless and often 'escort' them out of an occupied territory. As an Aquilonian led guild, {RiP} does RP the troops of an extremely arrogant and (by times) bastardly leader. Members are encouraged to develope a unique feel for their character and roleplay it to their own level of comfort. We often have RP nights where we will wander for a drink at the Serpents Head Inn in Khemi or go patrolling in an area on a search for enemies, troublemakers, or just general bad eggs. We do thoroughly enjoy having pvp as well however and as such RP-PvP takes place on a nightly basis. To the people out there unsure of what RP-PvP is, it involes a bit of talking, and a lot of action, usually of blade to blade and word to wind (magic). '-A history to be proud of-' {Rest in Pieces} was first incarnated over ten years ago in the game Unreal. Following it's history back to that point one would see many sleepless nights spent in battle from the lands of Lineage 2, the mordern wars of Americas Army, from the history of the Battlefield series, to the future lore of Tribes. Being a melting pot for gamers of all walks of life, both mature men and women have taken refuge within the walls of this guild and made it their home. Although we tend to have a majority of players from North America, we do have several members in the UK, Middle-East, and Australia. With a guild as old and respected as {RiP} we understand the importance the average gamers places in having a guild with a progressive environment that has many growth opportunities for its' members. Offering help in everything from tech-support, to tips on leveling and pvp we believe that we can give a quality experience that remains personal. With us you aren't a name on a list, you are an important part of the team. '-The lore behind the guild-' It was an outlaw camp in the Barrachan Isles where Rest in Pieces once again found itself. It began with a group of outlaws, several red hand sympathizers, and a slogan said after the sympathizers arms and heads were left in a pile. Rest in Pieces was whispered, and on nothing more then a whisp of cold damp air in the night, it made itself into what it is today. A guild for those who have the drive to succeed, the will to fight, and the heart to stick with it until the end. This lore will be updated as time goes by, with tales of battles past and present, victories and losses. Alea iacta est